The Motou children
by jeniashi
Summary: All 4 of the Motou children have been abandoned by their mom and left with their grandfather ather. Atem won't open up to anyone. But his siblings have noticeed a change in him..good or bad? postponed for a while writers block
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- Um..No, If I did Tea would be bound and gagged.  
A/N- Um I know there are 2 OCs in here but please hang in there.

Background info

Atem- The oldest of the Motou kids. He is 19 and extremely Egyptian looking.

Niko- The second oldest. A eighteen year old girl with huge dreams. She is short with purple eyes. She has short black hair that is spiked up and she is complete goth.

Yami- The middle child. Seventeen and is a taller Yugi.

Yugi- Sixteen. He was the youngest. Loves his sister Niko and brothers.

So this is it and i will give you a brief summary.

The Motou children have all been abandoned by their Mother and live with their Grandfather. Their Father passed away a couple of years ago. The Mother is irrasponsible and prefers to spend her time doing other things. The Motou children are all very close except for Atem. Atem is more of a outsider.

- In this story expect... A vist from Mommy Dearest, Tradgedy. Romance and...DEATH!

Please review and tell me what you think^^ -Jeni 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- Um No A/N-Thanks to whoever reviewed, read, favorited e.t.c ...  
There was a knock on the door. Actually it was more of a first Mr. Motou assumed it was the lightning storm. But then he thought he heard a open up. He got out of his chair and opened the door. Standing there was his daughter with a bundle in her stepped in shaking water off of her. "Shi?" He asked not believing his eyes.  
"Father.." She answered. Mr. Motou stared at her. How she has changed. She used to be short with long straight tri color hair and was extremely pale. Her eyes were purple to. But now she was tall (with more examination he relized she had high heels on) cut her hair ,died it blonde, got a fake tan, and had green contacts.  
******************************** Niko'sPOV***********************************************************************************************************************  
I woke up to a banging noise. My heart pounding in my chest. Now usally I love storms but...this was different. I stood up and decided to check on my brothers to see if they heard the bang. As soon as I opened my door I saw my three brothers standing there. I put my arm around Yugi and stared at the other two. Then I heard a chilling voice. "Mom.." I mutter. Atem ran into the living room and we followed him. " Children go back to bed!" My grandfather was standing there with his arms crossed. "Ah my children! It's your mummy!" My mother said setting the bundle on the ground and came to hug us. Yugi stepped behind me while Yami and Atem sood in front of us. Yami may be younger but you still don't want to piss him off.  
"Screw you.. You are not our mother." Atem growled staring down at her. She stared back..and blinked.  
"Why Adam! How big youv'e grown!" The phsyco said.  
"His name is Atem with a T." Yami said crossing his arms.  
"And you my dear must be.. Yami. Still as pale as ever but that's what you get for not playing outdoors sweetie!" The woman said shaking her finger as if she was scolding him.  
"If you got a clue you would no that Yami is star of the varsity football team." I huffed. Nobody insulted MY brothers and got away with it. I stepped forward. I could feel Yugi's hand on my arm.  
"Sis she's not worth it." Yugi whispered his purple eyes even huger. I stared at him.  
" Ah and you two have to be Niko and um... Yumi?" She questioned.  
"Yugi! Is his name not that you should have the privelaage to no that!" I stepped forward. "Maybe if you weren't such a selfish bi-" I went to swing my fist but Atem grabbed me and yanked me back. I tried to move again but Atem was much stronger and held me. The he hugged me...Atem had hugged me. I started crying and buried my face into my older brothers chest.  
"Leave my property now! You are upsetting MY children." I grinned a little into Atem's chest when I heard my grandfather emphasize MY. There was a slam and then I heard " She's gone." I turn from Atem and look around for my other brothers. Yami and Yugi were in the kitchen. When they came out Yami pointed out the bundle and it moved. We turn and look at each other. Atem stepped forward and opened it. Our faces dropped in suprise...  
...

A/N- Please read and review^^ 


End file.
